Astral Drops
Astral Drops are doppelgangers, summoned when the Guardians have to go on a mission and need doubles so their absence is not felt. Although a Drop is a perfect physical copy of a person, they possess none of their memories, and have no personality of their own. Using the Heart of Candracar's mystical power, a Guardian can create an Astral Drop, a duplicate of oneself, when the words "Spord Lartsa" (Astral Drops spelled backwards) are said. An Altermere is an Astral Drop brought to life through the power of quintessence. Unlike Astral Drops, they do not fade away when "Astral Drop" is said; they are actual living beings with feelings, emotions and memories. Throughout the Series |-|TV Series= In the television series the Astral Drops make their debut in "Ambush at Torus Filney". Cornelia makes another Astral Drop in "The Mogriffs", as does Will in "H is for Hunted". The concept of Altermeres is introduced in "H is for Hunted" when Will creates an Astral Drop to do her chores (e.g. laundry). Nerissa soon creates trouble by making it an Altermere. In "R is for Relentless", Nerissa tries to corrupt Yan Lin to her side, but can not. So she traps Yan Lin in the Seal of Nerissa and creates an Altermere double who does not realize she is not the real Yan Lin until Nerissa tells her. In "Z is for Zenith", Yan Lin introduces her long-lost sister she found in China to Joan and Chen Lin: Mira. |-|Comics= In the comics the Astral Drops are created by the girls themselves. When they have done their job, the girls merge with them. But the Astral Drops don't really disappear after that. They find themselves in a dark void. During the latter part of the third arc of the W.I.T.C.H. comics, the Astral Drops rebel against the girls, and they are forced to let them go away and have their own lives. Liberation Rebels Liberty After the Astral Drop's rebellion against the Guardians, they were caught one by one until the girls had finally gotten hold of their leader, Will's astral drop. They were brought to Kandrakar to solve the problem. Due to their frequent usage, the Astral Drops have developed their own feelings and even their own memory, and therefore the Guardians were unable to reabsorb them. The Oracle becomes furious with the girls because they ignore his offer of help, and he informs them of their irresponsible acts. The Oracle decides to give the Astral Drops a choice to have their own life but only with the Guardians' approval. The girls were moved by their copies' emotions, and decide to free their Astral Drops. The Oracle sends them to a far place with a new appearance, and tells them that one day they will return to Kandrakar. Only then will they face their true fate, and when that time comes the mark he gave them on their lower shoulders will light. The Dispute The Oracle's decision causes Kandrakar's council to question him. Together with the memory spell that leads to the dispute. See also # Astral Will ---- Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Images of Items, Weapons and Magic